ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
BTFF: Sins
BTFF: Sins & Wins is a critiquing series made by Alanomaly. Overview Ever seen CinemaSins/CinemaWins? Okay, think that, but with all the cringy shit you see here on BTFF. It's literally copying that style but applying it to the stuff on here. Okay when deciding to do this I was mainly concerned with "How is this gonna be different from CaT's Reviews?" and honestly the style of that and the style of CinemaSins/Wins are different enough. Plus there are a few different rules that make this one a little bit different that I'll get into in a bit. Point is, I've been wanting to do this series for a while, and if any of you know how I am about my own series, I kinda just don't care for the most part about how others view it so long as I feel good writing it, and that is gonna apply here as well, especially since this is heavily opinion based. Rules Alright, let's do this portion of the rules for requesting your stuff to be Winned or Sinned. It's necessary. *No full series. I am not going to go through an entire full on series of doing Wins and/or Sins. Mini-series are exceptions to this rule, such as Mig X. I'd also accept Ben 10: Reboot Revolution since it's only seven chapters, even if the page itself doesn't specifically say mini-series. I'd also say that seven is about the maximum I'd do for a mini-series, so you're out of luck if it's above that, and minimum doesn't really matter. If you request a mini-series Win and/or Sin, it'll all be on one page, but it'll be updated as each episode gets done. **Multiple episodes can be requested from a single series, but not the full series itself. Multi-episode stories such as two-parters will get the same treatment as the mini-series, but if it's just a two-parter it'll more than likely be all done in a single episode. *This might be the biggest rule. If you can't handle criticism, do not ask for a Sin done for your episode(s). I am not going to spend my time criticizing your work just so you can act like a baby whenever it's published. If all you want is praise for the good things in your shit, then ask for a Win. Granted, there may be some Wins taken off (or Sins taken off) depending on what happens, but only if I really deem it necessary. It's also important to note that it's just my opinion of it, and may or may not represent the majority opinion. By requesting it you're really only asking the thoughts from one person. Wins will be a bit more light hearted while Sins are gonna be more blunt, but depending on how your content is, there might be some grey area in there. *You are allowed to request Wins and Sins of the same episode. Since Wins and Sins are planned to be titled differently, they'll more than likely be on separate pages. *When requesting, I'd personally prefer if you kept it to your own stuff. I don't wanna give a harsh critique of something publicly that wasn't asked for by the person who actually made it just cause someone else asked me to. *If you wanna request something, you can honestly contact me anywhere you have access to. The comments here, my user wall, Discord dm, etc. Obviously don't spam me with requests and messages, but it might be a bit easier if I'm more accessible that way. *Although the title of the series specifically says BTFF, I'm open to doing Sins/Wins of canon episodes. I won't do every canon episode suggested, especially if it's an episode I actively avoid, though. I guess this counts as an exception to the rule of suggesting your own stuff since it's the canon, but whatever. If there's anything else you'd like to have clarified, ask away. Episodes BTFF Sins TBA BTFF Wins TbA Upcoming Episodes Note: The order these are in is not necessarily the order they will be done or released in. Trivia & Other Stuff To Note I Guess *I probably will not be doing any Wins or Sins of my own series, especially not Alan 10. Maybe for a "special" episode or something, but in all honesty I don't find it really fair for me to critique my own work. Even though I have done it on several occassions. Several occassions. Category:User:Alanomaly Category:Alanomaly Fan-Fiction Supplies Category:Series Category:BTFF Sins & Wins